Ice Cream Caves (Episode 35)
- | characters = Shiba Inu | champion = Queen of Shiba | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Meringue Moor | previous2 = Meringue-Moor.png | next = Sour Salon | next2 = Sour-Salon.png }} Story Before episode: A Shiba Inu gets stuck in an ice cream cone. After episode: Tiffi takes a feather and tickles the Shiba Inu. The Shiba Inu sneezes "A-chooooo!" and flies off, freeing herself from the cone. The Shiba Inu then thanks and offers Tiffi to eat some ice cream with her. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Ice Cream Caves is a somewhat easy episode. It contains three somewhat hard-hard levels: , , and . Levels , , and can also be a bit challenging for some (though not too difficult) while the other nine levels can be quite easy. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Meringue Moor, but is slightly harder than Crunchy Castle and Cereal Sea. This episode is considered the easiest episode in World Six. Gallery Story= Foxbefore.png|Help, I'm stuck! Foxafter.png|Achoo! Foxafter2.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 501 Reality.png|Level 501 - |link=Level 501 Level 502 Reality.png|Level 502 - |link=Level 502 Level 503 Reality.png|Level 503 - |link=Level 503 Level 504 Reality.png|Level 504 - |link=Level 504 Level 505 Reality.png|Level 505 - |link=Level 505 Level 506 Reality.png|Level 506 - |link=Level 506 Level 507 Reality.png|Level 507 - |link=Level 507 Level 508 Reality.png|Level 508 - |link=Level 508 Level 509 Reality.png|Level 509 - |link=Level 509 Level 510 Reality.png|Level 510 - |link=Level 510 Level 511 Reality.png|Level 511 - |link=Level 511 Level 512 Reality.png|Level 512 - |link=Level 512 Level 513 Reality.png|Level 513 - |link=Level 513 Level 514 Reality.png|Level 514 - |link=Level 514 Level 515 Reality.png|Level 515 - |link=Level 515 |-| Champion title= Champ35.png|Champion title|link=Queen of Shiba |-| Icon= Icecreamcaves.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2013. *This is the first Reality episode released after the release of Dreamworld. *This episode starts a trend of having very few candy order levels. Ingredient levels start to appear much more often. *This is the 3rd consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. Although it was rumored that would be some in here, but instead they made lots more jelly and ingredients levels. *This is the first episode which has only 2 candy order levels. *The gap of release dates between this episode and the previous one (Meringue Moor, released on October 9, 2013) is 71 days. This was even longer than Savory Shores and Munchy Monolith's release gap. *This is the third episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills and Pearly White Plains. *This episode has 6 Ingredients levels - more than any other episode besides Bubblegum Bridge and Sour Salon. *This is the third episode which takes place at a location with snow, the first being Delicious Drifts and the second being Holiday Hut. *This is the 6th consecutive episode with no new elements added. *This episode breaks the trend of having at least one insanely hard level, which is starting from Rainbow Runway. And the first episode after Candy Clouds (Episode 20) to have never had insanely hard levels in Candy Crush history. **This episode breaks the trend of having very hard levels as well. **The three hexagon levels (505, 510, and 515) can be divided by 5. *The release date of this episode was between 2 holidays: "International Migrants Day" (December 12) and "International Human Solidarity Day" (December 20). Category:World Six Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Somewhat easy episodes